


The Bridge Of Kazad-dum

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Bridge Of Kazad-dum

Merry swung his blade, fighting for his life. Orcs were everywhere. Frodo was injured, or dead, Gimli screaming streams of Dwarvish.

Pippin looked more frightened than Merry had ever seen him. One orc took his curved sword and plunged it into Pippin's flesh, both he and Merry screaming out in agony.

"NO!"

"Merry?"

He was there, he was alive, he was unhurt. Merry clasped Pippin to him, the dream receding. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, raining kisses on Pippin's lips, cheeks, eyes, hair, neck.

"I'm here," Pippin whispered, bewildered. "I'll always be here."


End file.
